Virtual machines (VMs) are software abstractions of computer hardware that run on a physical host computer system and function as self-contained platforms, running their own operating systems (OSs) and software applications. Virtualization management software (VMS) may provide a centralized and extensive platform for managing virtual machines within a virtual data center which can be a subset of a physical datacenter and/or span multiple data centers. Virtual data centers typically comprise multiple host computing systems that are managed by the VMS.
Virtual machines are often accessed remotely using various remoting protocols or systems in order to service or manage the applications or operating systems running on them. For example, patches may need to be applied, or software installed, updated, or reconfigured to accommodate changes in user or system requirements. Teams of administrators residing at disparate locations may work cooperatively to ensure various aspects of installed server applications, many of which may be distributed across numerous virtual machines in cluster, and/or in multitier configurations, are managed properly. Communications among team members may range from the use of email, instant chat, and telephone, to more modern social media environments often provided by enterprises to their employees. Examples of enterprise social media applications include Tibbr from Tibco, Yammer, and Socialcast. Such social media environments may be thought of as a private Facebook system that is accessible only to employees of the particular enterprise. Often it is necessary to share the graphical user interface (GUI) generated by a VM with team members.
Existing technologies allow the sharing of a GUI display from one system to another at distant locations. Well-known examples of such technologies are WebEx®, GoToMeeting®, or Skype®, available from Cisco®, Citrix®, and Microsoft®, respectively. These technologies require both the user sharing his or her desktop, and the user with whom the desktop is being shared to log into a special desktop sharing application, which can be inconvenient to initiate in the context of a social media interaction.